


Арт: Привет

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Animal Death, Animals, Art, Dead animal body parts, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Монстр и овечки.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: Привет

**Author's Note:**

> ни одна овечка пока не пострадала

[ ](https://imgur.com/mg1YOMv.png)


End file.
